Taddle Quest
is an adventure roleplaying video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Taddle Quest Gashat. Game Description Taddle Quest is an RPG game with plenty of swords and magic. Its boss is the evil wizard Aranbura. History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan by 2000 , and was later made into a Genm Corp. release with a Gashat made from it. Quest Gamer Main= *Kamen Rider Brave **Level 1 (Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-7, 9, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Ex-Aid 11, 13, 15, 16, 44) **Level 2 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-13, 15, 16, 19, Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, Ex-Aid 20, 22-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Gorider Episode 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25-29, 32-34, 37-38, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe, Genm vs. Lazer (offscreen))) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Bravel1.png|Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 KREA-Bravel2.png|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 Brave Proto Quest Gamer.jpg|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 (Proto) |-| Enhancements= *Kamen Rider Brave **Level 3 ***Beat Gamer (Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, 13, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 28) ****Christmas (Ex-Aid Episode 12) ***Robot Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) ***Combat Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) ***Sports Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Level ? ***Famista Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage") ***Galaxian Gamer (Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **Level 4 ***Safari Gamer (Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~) **Level 5 ***Hunter Gamer ****Dragon Blade (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) ****Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 21, 23, 24, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 26) **Level 50 ***Fantasy Gamer (Ex-Aid Episodes 19, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 29, 30 (offscreen), 32-34, 36, True Ending) **Level 100 ***Legacy Gamer (Ex-Aid Episodes 37, 38, 40-41, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe, Genm vs. Lazer (offscreen))) **Level 0 ***Proto Beat Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Proto Hunter Gamer ****Dragon Blade (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Christmas LV3 Brave.png|Brave Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 Robot_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Brave Robot Quest Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3.jpg|Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Brave Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Famista Quest Gamer LV3.png|Kamen Rider Brave Famista Quest Gamer BRAVE Galaxian.png|Kamen Rider Brave Galaxian Quest Gamer Brave_Safari_Quest_Gamer_LV4.png|Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel100.png|Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 Proto Beat Brave.png|Brave Proto Beat Quest Gamer Level 0 Brave DragonBladeProto.png|Brave Proto Hunter Quest Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Blade) Bugster Aranbura Bugster is a malicious Bugster who takes his likeness from the wizard Aranbura, having been created from the data of Taddle Quest. KREA-Aranbura Bugster.png|Aranbura Bugster KREA-Aranbura Bugsterl5.png|Aranbura Bugster Level 5 Taddle Quest Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area, and spawns multiple treasure chests around the area. These boxes can be opened to get Energy Items. The area once spawned a powerful sword sealed in a rock, which was then taken by Brave to replace his broken sword. Taddle Quest became Brave's primary transformation Gashat, capable of accessing Levels 1 and 2. Eventually taken by Genm after defeating Brave, it was copied and upgraded into Taddle Fantasy for the Gashat Gear Dual β, which was taken by Hiiro. Brave retrieved Taddle Quest after Genm tried to use it to counterattack his Level 50 Fantasy Gamer form. Proto Taddle Quest Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (except Proto Mighty Action X), this Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Aranbura in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Ride-Player Nico Saiba. Notes *Taddle Quest is based on famous RPGs such as the , , and series. The font and art style of the logo especially resembles that of the Final Fantasy games, while the game title is named after Dragon Quest. **There are also the concepts of . *The "Taddle" portion in the name is a play on the Japanese word , which means "to follow" (as in "follow a road"). Appearances **Episode 2: Another Prodigy with No Thank You? **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Brave Chapter" **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage ***Episode 3: Part. III: Final Legend Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **''Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~'' **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games